


帕梦／花墨：隔离区脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 设定来自我的梦！
Relationships: Graphite/Hanaya Taiga, Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. 我的梦：小永梦和帕拉德数据球

梦里我是小永梦，看起来8岁，或者稍微大一点点，总之是个小孩子。然后帕拉德并不是人的形态，而是一个数据球。他还没有成长到可以变成人类的样子自由活动，被数据球形成的壳包裹在里面。  
那个数据球是蓝白色的，会发亮，外表有波纹，呈现模糊的半透明。就很普通的动漫里对于数据球体的画风，很像数码宝贝里面的数据纹路。球和我体温差不多，不冷不热。并且不硬不软，更像是有一种气膜，柔软的挡住手心，可以搭上去确确实实的拿起来。球也不太重，总共就两个掌心不倒的大小。  
我可以自由把球放入身体里，或者取出来。因为太寂寞了，我还会和球说很多话，但是帕拉德不会回应，但觉得他能听到。我就和他说：等你长大出生后就一起玩。但是你不能被发现，要不然会被大人带走的。

后来梦里不清楚发生了什么。总之数据球被发现了，而且我似乎在一个研究所里面。研究人员还知道我的体质，也知道帕拉德的存在。梦里没解释是不是出现了Bugster，还是说帕拉德是特殊的，总之我们是特殊的。  
大人围了上来，我也没有家长。两个大人就从两边抓着我的手腕，把我提了起来，就挣脱不了了。另一个领头的人抢走了数据球。我就哭喊着说：那个是我朋友，你不能带他走！  
后来也不知道怎么回事，那个球就从那个人手上不见了，进入到我身体里…中间过程很模糊。反正那个人威胁我说把帕拉德交出来，要不然就要手术切开我的身体取出来。  
永梦可是小孩子耶！！我都吓哭了好吗？！哭喊着说：把帕拉德还给我！那个是我唯一的朋友！不能给你！  
然后就被拖进手术室，但是数据球在身体里不是实打实的一个实体，也没有具体位置。他们的仪器检查不出来，也就没法找到球的位置，就无法手术。而且他们也不能杀死我，所以就没辙。

后来梦又变得很模糊，不知道怎么我就从实验的地方出来了。那些大人不见了，我在外面，可是还有一种类似逃走后可能会被抓回去的感觉。  
也没有家，找了一个破房子类的废墟，在那里有个睡觉的地方。还有一个破毯子，感觉我在流浪。我就躺在了上面…别问我怎么是躺在上面而不是盖，我也不知道，而且我似乎穿的还挺多的，冷。  
我就把数据球取了出来，抱着帕拉德睡觉。我还说在他长大可以行动前，我都会将他藏在身体里的，这样大人就拿不走他了。

到这里梦就结束了，还很是我喜欢的类型呢！  
但是8岁的孩子，竟然要去被威胁实验，还要流浪，好可怜的！！  
赶紧来个大我爸爸或者石墨妈妈给捡走啊。


	2. 隔离区设定

背景：  
六年前幻梦公司发现Bugster病毒，并私下勾结圣都医院将其繁殖，制作让人如游戏般续命的永生。但是却不成功，且该试验需要人体试验，从而造成大量参与实验的人员感染死亡，部分人逃离出去后让病毒发生了扩散。  
事态失控，圣都都市沦陷到病毒的威胁中，整个城市被封锁，没感染的人都被迁移到了隔离外的邻省。  
卫生省在封锁的城市外建立了实验医疗所，试图研究阻止病毒的方法。当初圣都和幻梦的当事人被抓走拘留，而残留的部分知情人员以法律要求协助实验，从而开始研究病毒。  
他们发现这种病毒在没成长完成前，很难在人体外存活，所以病毒的扩散并不会以空气传染。但是按照人体之间的皮肤接触和黏膜接触，则会有一半几率传染，并按照接触时间长度来增加。所以感染的人被发现后，都引起恐慌，不会有人靠近碰触，会被迅速隔离开。  
病毒有三个时期：幼体，蛹期，成体。就和昆虫一样。  
其实Bugster最初诞生时，都处于幼体的数据碎末。他们并不能离开网络，也不能进入强行人体。如今进入人体，都是因为当初它们被幻梦和圣都强行带离原生存地，进行研究和培养，导致它们的繁殖去了错误的方向。  
幼体极其脆弱，但对于人体来讲依旧影响很大。被感染的人会浑身疼痛不适，一般这种时候他们的身体大多几率会产生排斥。而Bugster幼体也因为宿主的身体衰弱和死亡，自身也濒死挣扎，两体产生反应。人类的身体会开始变透明，身体部位数据化一部分一部消失，最后身体会数据化爆破消失。  
但有一个危险是，当他们走到了最后一个阶段时。数据化破碎的身体会将内部还残存的病毒携带。在数据消失前，以及离开宿主的病毒死亡前，病毒还能在外界存活几秒。爆破的距离很远，如果周围有没感染的人类，病毒就会轻易进入体内寄生存活。这也是病毒扩大的原因。  
虽然没感染的人类已经被移到其他城市，可那些感染的人还存留在城市中。部分因为病毒区隔离而没迁移的人群也还在城市里求生，同时每个感染者潜伏期不一样，病毒在残留人群里扩散的危险系数也没有降低。  
最后政府下令让卫生省做了保多舍少的方案，便是让组建好的搜索队伍进入隔离区搜查。如果看到进入晚期的人，便射杀，让宿主死亡后令病毒也死亡，不会引起数据爆破扩撒。而还没进入晚期的感染者，则要被带去研究医疗所研究治疗方案。  
可后来从研究所逃出来的人对感染区的人表示，那里因为无法以其他生物进行试验，只能运用接近人体试验的方式。虽然尽可能保证不去剥夺人命，但是因为研究不成功，很多人撑不住，在治疗过程中就死亡了。  
感染区的人在知道后，便都害怕被带走进行治疗研究上的折磨，所以在搜寻队来时就开始四处逃窜。  
在实验研究所中，研究人员注意到稀少的有那么一两个人身体成过了幼年期，停止了疼痛，并让Bugster进入了蛹期。他们的幼体不会再那么脆弱，而是形成了数据球，如同果实一般。这些球可以从身体里取出来，也可以自由收入宿主体内。  
而Bugster则被数据球形成的壳保护在内部，直到成长完毕才会形成成体，就可以分离出来在外界行动。不过当他们成为蛹的时候，能可以成为制作治疗方案的最佳材料，所以政府他们大量在感染者里寻找体内携带蛹期Bugster的人，不过少之又少。  
仅仅找到的几个也因为实验研究而丧命。不是Bugster的数据球先被销毁，患者存活却身体虚弱。就是患者死亡，导致Bugster也死亡。但他们发现，的确只有蛹期的Bugster数据才是唯一能成为治疗研究的数据。为此他们只能试图继续从隔离区找到感染者，试图用他们来培养数据球，可惜很多人都产生排斥死亡。  
他们的研究过程成为故意培养病毒药物计划，却被当作必要牺牲被允许进行。当有患者逃离去了安全社会，只要被发现，周遭接触过的人会被带走隔离进行试验，这也成为政府给人们营造出的黑暗面。  
感染者在社会场被当作可怕招致厄运的异类，而躲避在感染区的感染者则只能等待死亡，并畏惧外界残酷对待。  
那些藏起来度过蛹期并让体内Bugster成为成体的人，也分为了不同态度。一类和Bugster共存并且在隔离区生存，另一类则畏惧Bugster彼此产生相斥，最终两败具伤死亡，还有少数绝望后被实验所带走，但也就那么几例。  
的确实验所有一次蛹期摘取成功，可产生的治疗数据很少，也就成功治疗了两个人。但这个消息一传出，感染区的感染者们就变成了失智的饿狼，彼此怀疑谁体内的Bugster进入蛹期。而当他们发现后，就集体将那个感染者抓住，献给搜查队要求治疗。  
从此携带蛹期Bugster的感染者，成为了全世界被速查逮捕的目标。他们存活困难，只能独自潜逃。因为他们度过了幼年期而存活，也会被其他感染者排斥和憎恨。如果他们被带去实验所，体内的Bugster就会被剥离用于治疗其他人，而自己可能在过程里丧命。  
仅有的几名持有蛹期Bugster的人都藏匿起来，他们也尽可能希望体内的Bugster成为成年体。一方面是协助自己保护自己，另一方面则是可以不被强行抓走。  
不过Bugster成体的诞生更是引起恐慌，依旧被抓走去研究，且打算从Bugster活体里提取数据制造出和蛹期差不多的数据。于是即使让Bugster孵化出成体，感染他们依旧生命受到威胁。  
感染区形成了不同的区域。帮助实验所寻找Bugster成体和蛹期的感染者群体。独自扎堆苦苦承受痛苦的感染者群体，他们一般也会因为嫉妒和痛恨而对持有Bugster蛹期的人拳脚相向。还有小团体畏惧Bugster成体的出现而跟随Bugster成体以及它的宿主的。最后便是单独和自己Bugster求生的人。

角色：

——宝生永梦——  
10岁。父亲被感染抓走，试验中死亡。母亲感染后数据爆破死亡，从而让永梦感染上病毒。失去父母独自求生的他，身体却适应了体内的Bugster幼体，从让自己和对方共生。他成为第一个年幼持有蛹期Bugster的感染者。他给Bugster起名叫帕拉德，因为Bugster是活着的，所以独自流浪的永梦把对方当作朋友和家人，还会对着数据球说话。不过因为生活的食物问题，永梦身体非常差，这也让帕拉德蛹期的成长很缓慢。帕拉德成体后，永梦将帕拉德视为家人和唯一的朋友。虽然按照体型和年龄会依赖帕拉德并被保护，但作为之前一直保护数据球的他，即使身为小孩子，却还是有保护帕拉德的强烈意识。

——帕拉德——  
永梦的Bugster。在蛹期的时候，能听到永梦对他说的话，能感觉到永梦的心情和处境，也能透过壳注意到永梦周围发生的一切。他对排斥逮捕永梦的感染者极度厌恶，也因为听说外界对于感染者的试验而感到人类的恐怖，并且在自身数据的灌输下，对于当初强行以错误方式培养Bugster并且让Bugster失去原本生活环境的人类非常不满。只在乎蛹期保护自己并且当自己是朋友还依赖自己的永梦，成体后是青年的样子，以保护永梦共生下去为优先。

——花家大我——  
39岁。曾经圣都都市里一家医院的医生，但是病毒爆发时期令他感染，大量患者死亡消失。当时感染的人中只有他没消失，甚至身体情况后来减轻不再难受。所以他被患者怀疑是恶意传播人，迫使他逃离，也错过了居民迁移。他在隔离区深处废弃的楼里建立了一个住所，并且自己检测出体内的Bugster进入了蛹期。他也是在研究所外，第一个检测出这件事的人，也是最早诞生蛹期Bugster的人之一。后来他的Bugster成体诞生，名字叫古拉法德。他知道外界对于他这类的感染者抱有的残酷态度，从而隐藏起来和古拉法德生存，并试图找到解决方法。

——古拉法德——  
大我的Bugster，早早成功成长为成体的Bugster。没有见到过同伴，也知道同伴们很难度过幼体期，见到很多宿主和同类死亡。而大我也被同类的人类所排斥追捕，彼此作为一条线上共生，古拉法德也就留在了大我身边，大我也没刻意赶他走，关系保持特殊的距离。他希望把同类的Bugster送回数据世界，所以和大我四处寻找单独的感染者，如果变成数据爆破，他就会收集数据放入他们居住地方的电脑里建立Bugster的存活地。而感染的人则让大我想办法帮他们度过幼年体期，但都失败死亡了。


	3. 隔离区之Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 该篇为双方的相遇

花家大我今日走了不太常走的路线。穿过几条街建筑中间的小径，算是抄近道的去了远处那家不起眼的便利店。当初便利店边上的餐厅爆发感染者，而厨房内的感染者发生混乱，导致发生事故爆炸。紧贴着便利店的那厕厨房墙壁发生了裂纹，而这几年老化后也就崩塌进了小小的便利店里。  
一般感染者都会忽略那个地方，更何况很多东西都被压在了灰尘石渣覆盖的瓦砾下。但那里还能翻出来一些能吃的东西，当然没过期的少之又少。这也足够了，大我之前把店内残剩的都努力带了回去，今天他打算试着搜查下瓦砾下的东西，好给自己住的地方补给。  
确认周围情况后，他不但没有发现感染者，也没有发现搜查队。今天对他来讲是个难得清静的日子，可他内心却无法平静。如果眼前的事情解决，他在天彻底黑之前还打算去寻找有没有感染者需要救助。  
昨晚下了一夜的雨连到了今天白天，他选择居住的废弃诊所里顶楼的天花板又漏水，让他费尽心思的补了大半天，行程都被打乱了。一般白天他都会去寻找感染者，试图把他们带去诊所，帮他们度过“幼体期”。可惜感染者都消失死亡，只剩下他空荡荡的诊所。  
便利店的自动门已经开不开了，只被敲开过一条缝隙，随后便是巨大的裂纹如同蜘蛛网似的从一角满眼过，花了整面。大我当然不会走这里，他走进边上的那家门倒了的餐厅，从厨房和便利店倒塌的墙壁进去。只不过他先顺路去了仓库，希望还能有点新发现。  
出乎他的意料，他发现这里不止他一个人。刚抵达倒塌的墙壁，他就听到动静，尤其是罐头滚落地面的声音，让里面的人发出了倒吸一口气的轻叹。  
大我本能的躲到墙后，这是为了确保安全。如果是搜查队，那他就有大麻烦，可这显然并不是一队人。而如果是感染者，他也要先确认一下对方精神情况，只是此时他都没听到呻吟。  
在废墟里弯着腰翻东西的是个小孩，有一段时间没有修剪搭理的头发显得乱糟糟，发梢都向外翘着。他里面套着单薄的T恤，外面套着件活脱脱被灰尘抹成灰色的白外套。  
大我内心绷紧，他很少看到感染后还没死亡消失的小孩子，因为儿童往往因还不成熟的身体而撑不过病毒发作。这在隔离区已经是个奇迹，大我立马采取行动。但以往的经验使他知道，让一个感染者冷静接受他的帮助以及信任他，是多么难得一件事，从而他动作很慢很小心。  
“我说，你一个人吗？”大我踏上堆积的石墙，一边确认脚下，一边绕开从墙里裸露出的钢筋。  
小孩惊觉的抬起头，虽然刘海长，但能看出来是个男孩。他有着一双大眼睛，同时因为环境和营养问他，他的眼角泛红，嘴角发炎。  
然而大我还没说下一句，男孩便脸色苍白的后退半步。看来他也在这里经历了不少事情，恐惧清晰的映照在他脸上。不过除了害怕，男孩还很戒备，眼神毫不大意的瞪着这边。他一手拎着个脏兮兮的红书包，拉开的拉链里面装着他拔出来的食物，另只手还拿着一块碎石块，他应该刚捡起来打算清理出视野。  
大我预感到不对，话也卡在喉咙里。只见男孩把手里石块往前突然一扔，趁着大我防备之际，他拉着书包转身就逃。  
“等等？！”果然是这种结果，大我心头用来一阵烦闷的急躁。直到如今他的努力和结果已经令他筋疲力尽，他所处于的局势也让过去的生活一去不复返，而他依旧努力去坚持的东西却随着局势越来越难抓住。如果可以，他的确想过要停下来休息，却做不到，从而他在心头来不及产生什么下发前已经追上去。  
看到他追上来，小孩子有些晃。那个脏得发棕的红色双肩背被他晃的严重，导致掉出来了一包食物。定睛一看是沾满灰尘脏兮兮的一袋牛肉干，少年一瞬间刹住车看过去，却因为大我靠近又果断放弃了食物，捏着书包口继续跑。他绷紧的嘴角和眼神看得出来他在竭尽全力，这种事早就不是第一次。  
“停下！我不会伤害你！”大我急切的叫声几乎因为呼吸扭曲成了怒吼。他并不想这样，只是压力让他语调并不能保持平衡。而男孩果不其然被他吓到，跑得更快。  
就像是一只小老鼠，凭借着小身子，男孩从倒塌的货架间穿过。大我的体重让他踩过叠着的石板时还差点因为滑动而摔倒，不过他身后很好，立马稳住后就继续往前。此时男孩从去另一侧窗户下裂开的墙缝洞里钻了出去，根本不稀罕那条破烂裤子。大我见这都无法拦下男孩，他只能从没了玻璃的窗框翻身出去。  
男孩虽然没他跑得快，却会抄近道。尤其是冲向便利店对面不远处的公园，当初因为干扰骚动出现车祸的车子还横在路边，有一个装在了公园大门旁的石雕上，侧翻于路中央。不过男孩没有犹豫，他把书包从车上跑过去，随后侧身从车屁股和石雕中央挤了过去，攥紧了铁栅栏围着的公园内。  
“喂！我说等一下！”大我穿着粗气叫着，可除了声音无能为力。从而他干脆闭嘴，利用自己的体能从一侧草丛抄了近道，以侧面赶了上来。  
眼看就要被追到，男孩立马向着另一侧拐弯拉开距离。大我伸出的手差点抓住男孩的书包，可惜从指缝里脱手了。而男孩突然改变路线也没让他刹住车，又一次拉开了不算远的距离。  
前方立马出现了孩子们曾经嬉戏的娱乐区，男孩踏过沙场，低身向着章鱼形滑梯下的洞钻去。那个对于大人来讲太大了，他希望一次阻挡大我的行动。不够出乎意料的是，因为蹲下的太快，他一下子在沙子上打滑，跪着滑行到滑梯旁摔倒跌在了地面。  
“好了，”大我放缓脚步走到挣扎起身的男孩前面，看着还抬手抓住书包护起食物的小家伙。被刚才搅得想不出安抚和解说的大我，无奈的乍了下舌。“听我解释，我想要帮你。我也是——”  
感染者三个字没出口，一道数据的波纹插入两人之间。蓝红波动营造出来的光凭空闪现，随后骤然扩大实体出了个身影。先映入眼帘的是黑色，随后是紫色横扫来眼前。大我反应很快，向后躲开。  
“不准对永梦出手！”出现的声音发出恶狠狠的威胁。随后又是一片紫色，这次大我躲开得轻松，也看清原来是那个是对方的裤子。这个突然出现的插入者是个看起来如同大学生的青年，可他知道这个人并不是人，从出现的方式就能确定，这是从感染者身体里诞生出来的病毒体——Bugster。  
大我吃了一惊，他对这个相当熟悉。要说为什么，因为他自己也是过来人。这个Bugster明显在保护那个男孩，现在想想看，男孩虽然身体状况看起来瘦弱和缺乏健康，但他没有其他患者那般持续疼痛造成的精神衰弱和混乱。  
“成年体。”他脱口而出，手举在前面防止对方攻上来。他难免露出震惊，毕竟这么小的感染者可以度过幼年期，在经历蛹期活到现在是相当罕见的，他也是第一次见，“这个Bugster是你的吗？”  
男孩脸色煞白，一副被揭穿遇到危机的样子。这也难怪，毕竟他这样的能存活就很不容易，并不单单是对于幼年期的感染，更是因为对于同样感染的人，他也有被抓住的风险。  
就像是回应男孩内心的恐惧，从刚次就冷着脸的Bugster顿时抽了下嘴角，相当厌恶的迎面冲来。这次不是腿踢，而是一拳。大我向着反侧避开，手掌打开了对方的胳膊，顺利防身后后退。  
可他来不及开口，那个Bugster突然数据移动到他身后。大我始料未及，立马弯腰转身，抬起胳膊交叉护住胸口，却被对方一拳打退几步。男孩已经爬了起来，抓着书包躲到了滑梯滑板另侧，着急的盯着他们。  
Bugster丝毫不示弱，甚至都不打算给大我任何喘气的机会。很快下一拳就抡来。此时忽然另一道数据的光插入其中，隔开了脚步踉跄的大我。  
实体化的身影阻止了出拳的Bugster，掌心接住拳头，死死捏在手里不让其进行下个动作。“停下，我是你的同伴。”  
“石墨…”大我认出来自己Bugster的身影。直起腰的同时，甩了甩被打痛的胳膊。是的，他和男孩一样，也是度过蛹期让体内Bugster成年化分离出来的感染者。  
这是最好的解释，戒备的男孩转而吃惊，而他的Bugster更是睁大眼睛，随后收回手后退半步审视同为Bugster的石墨。  
看着对方不再进攻，石墨就提起嘴角乐了下点点头。接着晃着腿后退到了大我身旁。宿主和Bugster互看一眼，大我也捕捉到对方此时的心情，看来是嘲笑他竟然这么狼狈，弄得他没好气的瞪了眼。  
“你们和我们是一样的？”男孩绕过滑梯走到自己Bugster身边，快速在他们身上来回扫视。  
大我内心胡可奈何的叹了口气，毕竟他就是想告诉对方这件事，却被对方堵住了。抱怨就别出口了，他决定切入话题。“你叫永梦是吧？”他回忆起刚才Bugster喊道的名字，“对，我和你一样。所以我不会把你怎么样的，别担心。”  
“我是石墨，他是我的宿主——花家大我。”  
“喂！”听到石墨不假思索的把全名都擅自报了出来，大我立马不满的呵斥回去。即使同情况下的小孩子并不算是威胁，可他还没做好刚见面就把信息说出来的准备。然而石墨没有这个自觉，显然见到同类后就给予了信任，理都不理他。  
“我是宝生永梦，”男孩开口作出回应。一方面可能是因为他觉得名字暴露就不需要隐藏，另一方面就是作为过去的教育，单纯的他还是给出了礼貌地应对。只不过他口气里没有绝对的坚定，好像还不放心，“他是帕拉德。”  
叫做帕拉德的Bugster只是扫了眼大我，随后目光就定格在了石墨身上。大我多少理解，毕竟在Bugster眼中，让他们如今这样子的都是因为人类关系。而现在人们不光会携带着他们一起死亡，同时到处逮捕成长中的Bugster决定制药，可以说Bugster被彻底利用着。所以帕拉德对于大我肯定是很难以信任，想到这里交给石墨是最好的。  
“你的人类可以信任吗？”帕拉德询问石墨。明明是石墨的宿主，可帕拉德依旧不放心。可笑的是，当人们感染病毒时都痛苦憎恨着病毒的存在。然而熬过来的永梦和大我，却都选择了和病毒共生，并且之间产生了联系。  
“那你的人类呢？你信任吗？”石墨这样反问同时，扫了眼永梦。  
“我和永梦是密不可分的，”从生存关系来看，的确如此。可从他的话中特意讲出，就必定含有另一层意义，“永梦是我唯一信任的。”  
不知道他们发生过什么，可按照帕拉德刚才保护永梦，现在还一直挡在永梦身前，这话不假。  
“那你也可以信任我们，”石墨出口，大我皱起眉头。他可不觉得可以这样轻易说服一个刚见面的人，然而石墨他们却怀抱着Bugster的思想，“你可以信任我，我是你的同伴。”  
不满于Bugster彼此的相处模式，但也对于第一次见到成年体诞生的同类的石墨无话可说。大我直径把话题扯到小男孩身上。“你几岁？就你一个人吗？”  
“10岁，”永梦边点头边回答，能听出来他的喉咙因为干涩而沙哑。“爸爸被带走了…妈妈，消失了。”说到这里他露出悲伤的神情，却忍住后没发生感情上剧烈的动摇，看来在过去这段日子中，小小的他接受了现实。而他的父亲应该是被搜查队带去了研究所，想必也没有存活。  
“你…”大我想问的太多，但又不能逼得太紧。他试图选择合适又能简单回答的询问方式，“在帕拉德是蛹期的时候，你也是一个人生活过来的吗？”  
永梦点了点头，这让大我和石墨互看一眼。从彼此传出的心情可以读出，他们都很吃惊，并且有些难以相信。可不论永梦说的是不是真的，他的确活了下来。  
“之前那群感染的人类抢走了永梦的食物，”帕拉德回忆同时，别开头露出压制愤怒的喘动。黑色卷发下的目光眯起，词语从牙缝里挤出，“永梦已经两天没吃东西了。”  
而从这句话大我推测，感染的人们发现永梦后，想要抓走永梦并掠夺食物。永梦他们虽然掏出来，却不得不舍弃食物。大我无法把他丢在这里，更何况看起来没有固定食物来源的男孩也没有住所。虽然他挺过来了那么多个月，但隔离区中他需要面临太多危险。  
“他们可以和我们一直住，”突然石墨打算了大我的思路。不得不说，这的确是大我刚才想到的事，可大我还没确定，从而表情极其复杂。这看得石墨很好笑，抱着手臂提起眉毛，“你在担心什么？按照你的性格，你也不会把这个小家伙留在这里的吧？”  
的确，大我不会那么做。他现在每天都在寻找感染者，试图拯救他们，而他也在试图寻找治疗方案。同时他却要面对那些感染者的惨死和不理解的排斥。而那些感染者谁知道会采取设么行动，也许哪天他的诊所还会被揭发，被搜查队找出来。  
永梦和他一起不安全，他不允许自己给这个孩子带来更多麻烦。只是他看得出来永梦身体情况很差，身为医生和有住所与资源的人，他需要给这个10岁的孩子提供帮助和照顾。  
察觉到他的担心，和他相处那么久的石墨自然也料到他在担忧什么。即使露出一副对于人类复杂情绪头疼的样子，石墨还是抬手拍了下宿主的肩，压低了嗓音，“更何况我不想失去同类。如果他们现在放任遇到什么，你和我所去做的事情岂不是都违背了？”  
“违背？”捕捉到词的永梦奇怪的反问。  
“他是医生，”石墨说话直率，这让大我很头疼。可这是事实，石墨并不觉得自己有问题。“他试图拯救和治疗那些感染者，帮他们度过病毒幼年期。而我则试图帮助我的同类，”这样说着，他望了眼帕拉德，“当感染者消失时，Bugster的数据还能存活几秒，我将他们收集送回我们原本生活的环境。”  
“原本的环境？”永梦多少知道Bugster的来源，却有很多模糊的地方。  
“这个说来话长。”讲到这里反而不解释的石墨，有些苦恼和耐不下心的耸耸肩。他和大我都不是擅长解说的人，只是作为医生，大我必要时还是会一一耐心说。此时他们都站在外面，却不是好时机。  
和他想法一样，大我扫了眼周围确认没人。这片区域感染者很少，因为当初这里是爆发病毒最重要的区域之一，人们都死去了。而大部分感染者后来都不敢接近这里，这也让这个区域没太多人熟悉。大我偶尔会来这里，是因为这里物资残留的多，同时作为已经度过幼年期的他，如果再出现病毒对他影响也不会太严重。  
“先把他带回去，”石墨并没放弃劝说大我，他走上前对帕拉德点点头。或许是处于目前仅存的同类关系，帕拉德竟然同意了，并且抬手把永梦拉到身旁，一副决定跟石墨走的样子。  
看到这里，大我只能内心叹气。就像曾经石墨讽刺的那样，Bugster不会对同类出手，而现在盯着Bugster迫害人类的头衔，人类确实利用Bugster迫害同类的存在。而现实也证明，人类放于人类，人类畏惧人类，人类也嫉妒排斥人类。  
“永梦？！”忽然察觉到宿主不对劲的帕拉德发出不安的叫声，一下子吸引过去石墨和大我的注意力。只见Bugster立马低下身，几双眼睛看过去，发现永梦晕晕乎乎间正难受闭上眼睛，好像在忍受头部的疼痛。男孩微微弓起后背，同时抬手想要扶住东西稳住脚步，可他已经往前跌倒。  
他没有晕过去，只是身子不稳。帕拉德立马抱入怀，让小小的身子靠在肩头。永梦将重量都移给了自己的Bugster，努力用腿站着的他做了几个深呼吸，让自己稳住。但难受的劲没过去，他也没敢动。  
大我本能的跑上去，要求检查永梦。即使盯着他防范，可这次帕拉德没有阻拦，反而催促起来，“你不是医生吗？你想点办法，永梦发烧了。”  
“发烧？”大我手心温度不准确，无法准确测出。但他的确感觉到对方额头微热，不明显，可能是低烧。而低烧总是最麻烦的，并且有机会凑近观察的他也看到对方眼睛和嘴角的情况。永梦肤色也很糟，手和脖子上还有刮伤，更不可能细心清理。刚才也谈到这孩子两天没饭，肯定低血糖。  
现在他必须带永梦立马回诊所，事到如今治疗和照顾是最重要的。至于今后如何想办法给他找个安全生活的地方，那都再考虑。  
“去我诊所吧，他需要治疗。”  
即使这样说，但当大我要伸手去扶永梦时，被帕拉德一抬胳膊拦了下来。这个看起来年轻又不会和他好好沟通的Bugster并不允许他轻易碰自己的宿主。帕拉德护着永梦，瞪着新遇到的人类，“我来背他。”  
看在永梦身体情况下，此刻不是争论这种事的时候。只是帕拉德并不是阻止他治疗，也就没必要追究。一直都是永梦和帕拉德相依为命过来的，看起来永梦将对方当作同伴和家人，而帕拉德也优先永梦。所以让熟悉彼此的帕拉德运输永梦，也是最好的选择。  
“对不起…”帕拉德转过身后，永梦乖巧的趴在了他背上。但他这句不是对帕拉德说的，而是对大我，帕拉德也知道似的侧身让歪着头枕在他肩上的永梦看着大我，“但是谢谢你，成为我们的同伴。”  
少年接受了“同伴”这个称呼，大我感到些许幸运。毕竟从之前永梦逃走的反应，和他与帕拉德戒备的样子，想当然在在这段努力求生的日子里是多么艰苦。他肯定见识到了人类社会的恐怖。所以他见到同类第一反应不是求助或者放松，反而是恐惧和警觉。如今能对大我道谢和接受提议，纯属是因为他们的处境相同，而就是因为处境一样，大我才知道男孩是多么难信任人类。  
或许相比人类，男孩更信任Bugster。因为和他生存并保护他的，反而只有帕拉德。这也是为何当石墨提议他来诊所时，永梦并没有排斥。  
“你不需要拘谨，”石墨满足的笑起来，虽然他的表情每次看起来都不那么柔和，永梦却没被被吓到。石墨走上去摸了把男孩的头，这次不光永梦没有发生任何躲闪，帕拉德也没护住永梦，“以后你就和我们一起生活了，他会让你恢复的。”  
迎上石墨抛来的目光，大我忍住乍舌的冲动，别开头哼了声。可不管石墨挂着如何玩笑又讽刺的脸，这都没让男孩产生担心。反而在被抚摸时，永梦露出安心的样子。大我能感觉到石墨的心情，他的Bugster的确决定保护和收留见到的同类，也决定保护和收留永梦。  
就像是大我猜测的那般，人类的男孩相比靠近他，在Bugster身边更加安心。不能说有苦涩，只是大我感到些许无奈，看来开始的沟通需要交给石墨应付。  
这么想着，他便上前领路。石墨跟在帕拉德身旁，而对于他的并排，永梦没紧张，而是忍耐着身体的不适在帕拉德背上闭上了眼。  
隔离区的空气不再是当年那般混乱而污秽，反而因大部分人类的离去而被植物占领，动物也时而穿行，形成了一片清净的天地。这看起来讽刺又古怪，还让人难过，可也是不争的事实。  
踏过这城市废墟和杂草丛生的混合街道，他们在隔离区苦苦求生。不过这次脚步声增加回荡，人类和Bugster，依赖共存的两组人如今相遇在了一起。


End file.
